A loading bridge is a movable connector that extends from a loading gate to a door on a vehicle. The loading bridge allows passengers or other objects (e.g., cargo) to be boarded or removed from the vehicle. For example, a jet bridge is an example of a loading bridge used to convey passengers from an airport terminal gate to an aircraft, and a gangway is an example of a loading bridge used to convey passengers from a dockside terminal to a cruise ship. The loading bridge may permit loading and unloading without having to go outdoors and without having to ascend or descend stairs to enter or exit the vehicle.